


Paint It Red

by SilasSolarius



Series: Idea Dump [6]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Dark Stiles, Demon Ciel Phantomhive, Feminine Stiles, Het and Slash, M/M, Nogitsune, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Post-Nogitsune, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Pre-Nogitsune, Reincarnation, Serial Killer Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:10:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8954911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilasSolarius/pseuds/SilasSolarius
Summary: He had always had a love hate relationship with the color red and when they perform the ritual sacrifice, the block hiding some very important memories is removed. How will the Teen Wolf verse change when Stiles is gains knowledge of the human underworld as well as some darker secrets?





	

**Chapter One**

As far as he remembered, he'd always had a strange relationship with the color red.

He'd been born with the devil's red eyes and hair the color of his mother's favorite crimson roses, and he'd hated it. Over time, he'd started wearing it in a buzz cut to keep from seeing that horrid color, and, after discovering he'd need glasses, he convinced his mother to get him a pair of contacts that matched her eyes. It helped and yet part of him still yearned for the cursed color and it began to show in his clothing. Red and black plaid shirts, red shoes no matter the style, the color ,ended so beautifully with his skin that he couldn't not adore it.

It confused others as much as it confused him, but his parents should assured him to there loved him regardless.

As he grew older, he also noticed certain aspects about himself that set him apart from others his age.

He was cold, sometimes ruthless when crossed, but most of the time he was flamboyant and loud, full of energy even at the most inopportune times. The doctors called it ADHD and prescribed him pills that were supposed to temper it. He never told them that they didn't work.

He was also slender, slightly feminine in looks and mannerisms, crossing his legs as he sat, sitting with his back straight when in company of others, and clasping his hands in his lap as he did so.

When his mother fell ill, the dreams began, bringing out the caretaker in him to the point where his parents argued that he was trying to take their place as the parent in their relationship. The jibe stung a bit when he thought back to the dreams, the way the red woman in the felt when her one chance at motherhood was ripped away by that dreaded accident, her husband taken shortly after. When his mother died, he couldn't help but wonder why the pain in his chest felt so familiar.

The dreams worsened bringing panic attacks with them and darkening as the years passed.

He dreamed of the woman in red and her sister, of the charming man who's gaze set her blood alight. He dreamed of the day the man chose her sister over her, of marrying a Baron and falling in love with him despite her love for the other. By the time the dreams moved into her life with the Baron and discovering her pregnancy, it felt like he and the woman were the same person. He felt her devastation at losing her child, and her husband days apart, then her sister only days later. He felt her relief at finding her nephew after the child had gone missing and the pain she felt when she committed her first murder realizing that eventually she'd be going against him. She committed murder after murder, with Grell at her side and his betrayal had hurt her. He'd killed her and Stiles had felt her death as if it were his own.

For years, the dreams plagued him, fueling his nightmares and panic attacks, but he kept them from everyone, dealing with them with the same mask the woman in his dreams wore, adding a few changes of his own. He forced himself to smile even when he felt like crying, turning his ADHD into a shield to hide behind and using sarcasm as if it were a second language. It fooled everyone, even Scott, who reminded him of Ciel, before the murder of the child's parents. The child, her nephew, had been so happy and naive...innocent and oblivious of the world. The underworld took that from the boy and Stiles had hoped nothing would take it from Scott.

Then Scott was bitten...and the supernatural took the older boy's innocence and twisted it.

Morbid curiosity had led him to the preserve in search of body, he'd wanted to see it, wondered if he'd feel the same as the woman had. If he'd feel the same wonder and disgust. He'd missed it though, separated from Scott, who found the body before he could, while he himself had been caught by his father beforehand. It set things in motion that he'd never expected. Things that would clarify the memories and everything for him.

* * *

He came across reincarnation on accident.

It was shortly after Erica's death. He'd been splitting his time researching the Alpha Pack, Peter's resurrection, and the darach, all the while trying to keep their pitiful little pack from falling apart. Because of this, he'd shoved the topic and his dreams to the back of his mind to be examined at a later date…but he never forgot them. Perhaps that was his mistake.

The darach kidnapped their parents as sacrifices and suddenly it was all coming together. He, Allison, and Scott went to Deaton for help and we're asked to sacrifice themselves in their parents place. They decided to do so, despite being warned of the consequences, and just before he went under the dreams and his own memories flashed before his eyes. The hands on his shoulders pushed under the water and a door seemed to open, then he knew no more.

* * *

He came to in a dark abyss.

Memories floated through the dark space around him, his crimson eyes unveiled as they gaze around unabashedly. He knew each and everyone of these emerges intimately. Some were his, but others belonged to her, Madame Red, and finally he understood.

They were the same person.

She was his past, the life he'd live before this one, and he was her present, her second chance at life and family.

"I didn't think you'd understand our predicament so soon." Came a smooth voice.

He turned, knowing who she was before he set eyes on her.

"Madame Red." He greeted and she smiled warmly.

"You are me. The Dalles Estates still exist a and carry considerable weight even here. Obtain them and complete our goal. Become the new Jack the Ripper…but find love. My love was taken from me, but you, you still have a chance. Claim the wolf that holds your heart and get the family we were both denied."

He nodded and her smile widened.

"Become the new Madame Red, and show the world just how dangerous we humans can be." His lips curled into a smirk as she stepped closer, cupping his cheek.

"And finally, kill Grell Sutcliffe."

Her lips met his, merging their beings and it all went dark. Moments later, in Dr. Deaton's bright crimson eyes shot open.

Madame Red had returned.

**TBC…**


End file.
